


Unknowing

by Imjusttom



Series: sleepover [1]
Category: reality watch
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Toilet, different story, peeing, sorry for being gone for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjusttom/pseuds/Imjusttom
Summary: The reality watch has been mass produced from S and T Technology and Now Tyler Has finally gotten one and decided to mess with his school with his friend Damian





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!, sorry for being gone but im back now!

16 year old Tyler ran to school, His Black backpack swaying behind him "Damian! Damian!" Tyler exclaimed as he saw his friend reading underneath a tree "Yeah Ty?" Damian said looking up at his friend "Look! look!" Tyler said showing his friend his New watch, the sleek grey and silver colours shined in the summer Sun "The Reality watch?, Why'd you bring that to school?" Damian asked "To show you" Tyler said his blonde hair covering his blue eyes "Well let's go test it out".

_a few minutes later near the girls bathroom_

Kaitlin was an average girl at school, she wasn't  very smart, wasn't  very beautiful just average. Kait walked towards the bathroom she was secretly holding her skirt and underwear up so it wouldn't fall to the floor because for some reason her tight fitting skirt was now loose. As she walked into the bathroom she noticed a difference but couldn't put her finger on it, The 8 year old opened a stall door and sat on the porcelain bowl, the 1st grader emptied her bladder the best she could "Kaitlin?" Miss summers asked "Yes?" The kindergartener asked "Have you finished going potty?" rhe teacher said "yeah" The pre-K student said as she hopped off the Training potty she then opened the stall door and her mommy was there "Hey sweetie how'd you get in there?" Wendy Summers asked her daughter she then picked her up and placed her on the folding changing Table.she quickly changed the 3 year old's diaper and put her back on the ground. Kaitlin soon walked towards the Bathroom exit. The 1st grader then walked to her class not knowing that her body was going back to it's original age and shape. and slowly everything was back to normal _for her._

Kaitlin was an average girl, Wasn't very smart, Not very beautiful and not potty trained. Just an average girl.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short


End file.
